La prometida de Cecil
by Kamika Takahiro
Summary: Tras haber ganado el Triple S todo iba mejor para Starish, se dieron a conocer a todo el mundo junto a su querida compositora, nada podría salir mal ¿O sí? Fue tras su llegada de su última gira que una carta cambió la vida de Cecil ¿¡Su prometida llegaría al Master Curse? No podía ser ¡Él estaba enamorado de Haruka!
1. Introducción

Introducción:

Alia Kumari es una noble de Agnapolis que tras un acuerdo entre sus padres se convirtió en la prometida del príncipe heredero. Sin embargo debido a la preocupación que ha invadido a la nobleza sobre la actitud que ha tomado el príncipe los últimos años temen que quiera renunciar a su puesto. Es por eso que toman la decisión de enviar a Alia a Japón para cuidar del príncipe y asegurar un futuro próspero para su nación, pero esto ¡Dependerá de ti!

Al final de cada capítulo habrá más de una opción entre las que podrás votar en el lapso de dos semanas. Cada decisión irá marcando el rumbo de la historia, así que, qué será más importante para nuestros protagonistas ¿El amor, o el deber? ¡Averigüémoslo juntas!


	2. Capítulo 1 Cecil tiene una prometida

Haruka se despertó en medio de la oscura y fría noche. La brisa del viento chocando contra los cristales de su ventana provocaba que su ansiedad aumentara y no la dejara dormir. Tomó asiento en su cama haciendo las cobijas a un lado preparada para salir pero antes un objeto sobre su propio tocador acaparó toda su atención.

Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacia él para tomarlo con tristeza. La flor que el castaño le regaló en sus sueños. Su mente se vio invadida por imágenes de Cecil, todo se detuvo en ese momento, era sumamente triste ver el estado en el que se encontraba desde que recibió la noticia días atrás.

_Su gira había terminado con éxito. Era emocionante viajar por el mundo compartiendo su música sin importar las barreras, pero después de meses fuera de Japón extrañaban cantar para las primeras personas que los apoyaron, y fue por eso que se dedicarían a eso al llegar a Japón, al menos por el próximo año según sus planes. _

_Con sus maletas ya puestas en la camioneta que se encargaría de llevarlas a su residencia los chicos salían del aeropuerto únicamente con las ansias de ver a la persona que más habían extrañado a lo largo del mes. _

—_¡Haruka/Nanami! _

_La chica sonrió al ver a los siete chicos llegar, esperándolos junto a la limusina que la agencia había enviado para ellos. Los más rápidos fueron quienes tuvieron el privilegio de abrazarla primero. _

—_Bienvenidos —Su dulce voz. Todos la habían extrañado, pero el menor del grupo había pasado todos los días esperando poder regresar al lado de su musa para poder contemplar el brillo que le brindaba su sonrisa. Y no era que ella estuviera ausente durante toda su gira. Shining le permitía acompañarlos por días enteros siempre y cuando sus agendas se lo permitieran. Pero había pasado cerca de un mes desde que la chica tuvo que volver a Japón para encargarse de Quartet Night. _

_Todo el camino de regreso al Master Curse fue lleno de animadas pláticas. Se habían vuelto muy amigos con su compositora como para no poder esperar a contarle todas las cosas por las que habían pasado y de igual forma escuchar cómo la había pasado Haruka._

_En momentos así el poder reír juntos parecía ser lo único que no había cambiado a lo largo de los años. El futuro parecía prometedor._

—_¡Ohayapuuu~! ¡Chicos! ¿La pasaron bien? —Los senseis los recibieron en cuanto llegaron al Master Curse. _

—_Están haciendo un gran trabajo abriendo paso a la agencia a través del mundo entero._

—_Shiny les tiene preparada una semana de descanso como recompensa. Quartet Night los espera en el comedor para celebrar su llegada~ Pero antes…_

_En ese instante los senseis tornaron el ambiente serio. _

—_Shining quiere verte en su oficina, Aijima —con la orden de Ryuya Starish quedó perplejo ¿acaso había problemas? _

_Cecil mantuvo la calma y tras pedir que se adelantaran a su fiesta caminó hacia la oficina del presidente. _

—_¿Quería verme? —preguntó mientras entraba a su oficina. Shining yacía sentado tras su escritorio con ambas manos sosteniendo su mentón y sus codos recargados en su propio escritorio._

—_Así es, Aijima —esperó a que estuviera frente a él para proseguir— Algo ocurrió mientras seguían de gira. Una carta llegó para usted._

—_¿Carta? —Fue hasta que lo mencionó que notó que había una sobre el escritorio de Shining. La tomó tras una indicación de Shining y no fue difícil mirar la sorpresa en su rostro al ver el sello de la carta. El sello real de su familia. _

_Sin saber por qué una sensación de agobio lo invadía al abrir la carta. Fue hasta leer la carta que sus miedos se confirmaron… ¿Estaba comprometido?_

—_Tu familia también se contactó conmigo. Conseguimos hacer un acuerdo. Yo no soy alguien con posición para pedirle a un príncipe que evite esta situación pese a la regla, así que tendré que cometer una excepción con usted. Tu familia estuvo de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto hasta el día de su retiro, a cambio tuve que permitir que su prometida pueda hospedarse en el Master Curse hasta entonces. _

—_¿Qué… ella vendrá?_

—_Starish tomó gran importancia en la agencia y es por ello que trataré de hacer lo posible para mantenerlo, sin embargo le pido que sea discreto. _

_Después de eso no volvió con los chicos, no estaba de humor para festejar nada y ciertamente no sabía qué podría hacer para evitar su compromiso, él… estaba enamorado de Haruka._

_Aún si buscaba estar solo ni siquiera pasó una hora para que los chicos lo buscaran al notar que no regresaba de su reunión con Shining. _

_La noticia fue una bomba para todos, pero en ese momento no podían hacer más que prometerle a Cecil que todos juntos encontrarían la manera de que todo saliera bien._

Habían pasado 5 días desde entonces y lo único que significaba era que la mañana siguiente su prometida llegaría.

Haruka regresó la flor a su lugar y entonces al voltear hacia su ventana pudo divisar la figura de un hombre sobre la rama más gruesa de uno de los altos árboles. Se acercó a su ventana lo suficiente para poder distinguir a Cecil con la mirada perdida en la nada y con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su collar.

No hizo más que observarlo con preocupación. Sabía que tenía mucho en qué pensar así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo y entonces así tal vez sabría manejar bien la situación cuando su prometida llegara esa mañana.

….Horas después…

El sol iluminaba el Master Curse, las cosas de la nueva inquilina habían llegado desde hacía unos días para asegurarse de que estuvieran listas para su llegada. Shining los había reunido a todo Starish para recibirla y una vez las puertas se abrieron todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Los senseis entraron primero ya que le estaban mostrando el camino.

—Chicos~ saluden a nuestra invitada —una vez se hicieron a un lado pudieron observar a la recién llegada.

Muchos se quedaron sin palabras, su hermosura parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Su cabellera de un color vino, ondulado hasta su cintura, su piel de un hermoso tono moreno y sus ojos del mismo color que los de cecil, pero adornados por largas pestañas. Además de seguir vistiendo la típica ropa de Agnápolis.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alia Kumari, agradezco su recibimiento y espero que podamos coexistir en armonía hasta el día en que las musas nos permitan estar juntos —habló con serenidad, tratando de ser lo más educada y amable posible.

—B-Bienvenida, Kumari-san —Haruka fue la primera en hablar. Alia agradeció con un gesto y entonces su atención se fijó en aquel que era la razón de que estuviera allí.

—Cecil… —se acercó a él y sonrió mientras hacía una leve reverencia, sin embargo él evitaba cualquier contacto visual— El estar destinada a una unión con usted es el mayor privilegio.

—… Lo siento… Lo siento pero, no puedo —el semblante de Aijima fue mostrando cada vez más desesperación y hasta algo de desprecio— ¡Ni Siquiera puedo verte!

Salió corriendo de aquella habitación dejando a Alia con los ojos abiertos.

—Cecil… —murmuró Otoya preocupado.

—Lo siento, Lady, Ceshi está muy afectado con esta noticia, lo tomó de golpe —Trató de tranquilizar la situación.

—Tuvo 5 días… Es el futuro rey de Agnapolis, no debería perder su compostura ante una situación difícil.

Ciertamente estaba ofendida, no era correcto huir de sus problemas y además tratar así a quien sería la futura reina de su país. Había esperado casi toda su vida para verlo tras su compromiso y el que la tratara como una desgracia era toda una ofensa. Con eso en mente se disponía ir a buscarlo para hablar de ello, pero las miradas preocupadas de los presentes la detuvieron por un momento a pensar. Su compromiso fue una sorpresa para él a diferencia de para ella, y ciertamente le había demostrado que no estaba listo para afrontarla directamente, tal vez lo mejor sería darle espacio para pensarlo y dejar que se acercara a ella cuando estuviera listo, después de todo, no iría a ninguna parte. Así que ¿Qué debería hacer?

_**Opciones:**_

_**A)Ir a buscarlo**_

_**B)Dejarlo solo**_

_Bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo, sé que es demasiado corto pero tal vez así sean hasta que la historia avance lo suficiente. Como dije en la introducción el siguiente capítulo se desarrollará conforme a lo que ustedes decidan, y como por ahora serán capítulos cortos el lapso de votación será de una semana a partir del primer comentario. Debido a que también he subido esta historia a wattpad se tomarán en cuenta los votos de ambas plataformas. Sin más espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión~ Ah! y si gustan ver a Alia, en mi facebook (Kamika Takahiro) publiqué un dibujo de ella, eso sí, no es muy bueno xD Así que... hasta la próxima actualización!****_


	3. Capítulo 2 Alia en el Master Curse

_Ciertamente estaba ofendida, no era correcto huir de sus problemas y además tratar así a quien sería la futura reina de su país. Con eso en mente se disponía ir a buscarlo para hablar de ello, pero las miradas preocupadas de los presentes la detuvieron por un momento a pensar. Su compromiso fue una sorpresa para él a diferencia de para ella, y ciertamente le había demostrado que no estaba listo para afrontarla directamente, tal vez lo mejor sería darle espacio para pensarlo y dejar que se acercara a ella cuando estuviera listo, después de todo, no iría a ninguna parte. Así que ¿Qué debería hacer?_

Con su mano derecha sujetó la pulsera que portaba en su muñeca izquierda habiendo ya tomado una decisión. (Opción "B" Dejarlo solo)

—El viaje fue agotador ¿Podría alguien mostrarme mi habitación?

—¡Ah! Claro, sígueme —ofreció Haruka, ya que tenían habitaciones vecinas. Nuevamente Alia agradeció con un gesto y tras despedirse de los chicos se dispuso a seguir a la chica.

—Así que... ¿Eres una princesa? —preguntó Haruka nerviosa, no estaba segura de cómo debía tratarla.

—Noble. La segunda familia más respetada en Agnapolis después de la familia real.

—Ya veo… —no supo qué más decir y por ello permanecieron en silencio durante minutos —Esta es su habitación, espero que sea lo bastante cómoda.

Alia abrió la habitación y permaneció en la entrada viendo la habitación. Sonrió.

—Así que así son las habitaciones en Japón. Es perfecta, muchas gracias… —lentamente su expresión cambió por una un tanto preocupada— Lo siento, como todo pasó deprisa olvidé preguntar sus nombres.

—Ah, mi nombre es Nanami Haruka, compositora de Starish.

—Mucho gusto, Haruka.

—Igualmente, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme —ciertamente se sentía más tranquila. Alia parecía ser una chica amigable, así que pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera una aliada en cuanto notara los sentimientos de Cecil.

La compositora se retiró de allí para dejarla descansar, imaginaba que el largo recorrido y horarios la mantendrían agotada durante el resto del día así que volvió con los chicos.

En cuestión de una hora los chicos se habían dispersado por la mansión. Aún tenían dos días de descanso así que mientras llegaba la hora de la cena cada quien hacía lo que quería.

Mientras tanto en los jardines se encontraban Syo y Otoya caminando cuando se toparon a unos metros a Alia.

—¿Kumari? —ante la expresión de Syo la mencionada se volteó hacia ellos.

—Chicos, mucho gusto.

—Nanami nos dijo que estabas descansando ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo, pensando que tal vez algo le impedía descansar.

—Nada de eso. Pasé alrededor de 20 minutos en la tina, eso relajó mi cuerpo y mente lo suficiente.

—Pero debes estar agotada, ha sido un largo camino...

—Estoy bien, alguien de la nobleza tiene demasiados deberes como para perder el día descansando. Tal vez no esté en mi país pero aún mantengo mi agenda de estudios y entrenamientos.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Y al notar que los chicos no tenían nada más que decir Alia decidió seguir con su camino.

—Con su permiso.

—Ah, espera —se detuvo ante el llamado de Otoya— ¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, nadie me mostró el lugar. Planeaba explorarlo por mi cuenta, pero nunca viene mal un guía.

—En ese caso no nos molestaría mostrarte el edificio ¿no? —Syo asintió por las palabras del pelirrojo. Alia agradeció con un gesto y prestó atención al recorrido e inclusive a los chicos que la guiaban, siempre portando una sonrisa pero sin decir una palabra.

—Y…. bueno, creo que eso es todo —finalizó Syo.

—Muchas gracias, su ayuda me sirvió bastante.

—No fue nada, ya que estarás viviendo aquí lo mejor será llevarnos bien ¿no?

—Otoya… —murmuró Syo, esperando que sus palabras no pudieran lastimar de alguna forma a la chica por la forma en que Cecil se había alejado de ella, pero lejos de mostrar tristeza la sonrisa de Alia se amplió ante la gentileza de ambos.

—Espero lo mismo.

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Haruka-

Con los chicos de regreso en Japón Shining les tenía preparados nuevos proyectos y eso significaba mucho trabajo para Haruka. Amaba componer y el hacerlo para Starish era siempre su mayor felicidad, pero ahora más que hacerlo por su propia felicidad y la de las fans, esperaba que en ella Cecil encontrara la paz. Tal vez ella no sabía nada de política como para poder ayudarlo con su compromiso, pero mientras tanto, daría lo mejor de sí para poder animarlo a través de su tan querida música.

Mientras trabajaba en ello un suave golpeteo en la puerta de cristal hacia su balcón lograron hacerla soltar el portaminas y dirigirse hacia este para abrirla.

—Cecil-san ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba verte —no dudó en abrazarla, sobresaltando un poco a la pelinaranja que aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto que recibía del príncipe.

—C-Cecil-san… —el castaño no respondió, y fue ante esto que la compositora notó el serio semblante de aquel que la abrazaba como un niño asustado buscando refugio en brazos de alguien. Haruka guardó silencio y por primera vez correspondió un abrazo tan largo, incluso Cecil se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de las manos de la chica rodeándolo y apartando cualquier temor o duda de él.

—Todo estará bien, Cecil-san.

El mencionado sonrió y una vez tranquilo se apartó delicadamente de ella.

—No tengo duda de eso —tomó su mano derecha— eres mi musa, Haruka, y mientras te tenga a mi lado no habrá nada que pueda separarnos.

—Tanto Starish como yo te estaremos apoyando en lo que te haga feliz, incluso, sé que con el tiempo Kumari-san también lo entenderá, y entonces te apoyará, Cecil-san.

—Eres tan inocente, Haruka, el que puedas ver bondad en los corazones de todos sólo demuestra tu propia bondad.

—Sólo creo que… no sabemos nada sobre Kumari-san como para tomarla por una villana, después de todo el compromiso fue un arreglo entre sus padres, así que, incluso podría estar en la misma situación que Cecil-san. Como sea, no lo sabremos si no hablas con ella ¿no crees?

—Haruka… —se veía tan segura sobre ello que no podía negarse. Lo haría por ella— Si así lo deseas, intentaré hablar con ella como se debe.

Haruka sonrió por su decisión, reafirmándole a Cecil que debía intentarlo. Esa mañana no pudo verla al pensar que la separaría de Haruka, pero mientras estaba con ella más se convencía de que haría lo posible y lo imposible por estar con ella, y para ello de nada serviría de huir de los obstáculos.

-Horas más tarde-

Los chicos se habían reunido a cenar en el comedor de la mansión. Tanto Otoya como Syo habían invitado a Alia al terminar su recorrido pero ella se negó pues no quería incomodar a Cecil. No insistieron, agradecían el que le diera su espacio ya que comprendían lo difícil que estaba siendo para su amigo aceptar su compromiso, sin embargo no podían evitar sentirse un poco culpables por la forma en que la apartaban. Después de todo la situación les impedía darle un recibimiento adecuado.

Ren y Masato se encargaron esta vez de la cena. La mesa estaba lista y una vez con todos alrededor la atención se centró en Cecil.

—Nee ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Otoya aún preocupado, a lo que Cecil sonrió un poco antes de contestar.

—Haruka me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

—Sabes que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos— habló esta vez Tokiya— Tal vez no tenemos el poder para decidir sobre la realeza, pero…

—Si hay algo que nos mostró Starish, es que podemos lograr lo que sea juntos —le siguió Ren.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa segura en sus rostros. Cecil sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez mostrando una sincera felicidad. El saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos le recordó que no tenía por qué enfrentarlo solo, y tal como Ren decía, juntos eran capaces de realizar cualquier milagro… Aunque no sabían que en esta ocasión, necesitarían de la ayuda de alguien más para hacerlo realidad.

Mientras tanto Alia se encontraba una vez más en su habitación. Probablemente ya todos estaban en el comedor así que ella podría salir tranquilamente, pero no sabía qué hacer. Aún si les había dicho a Otoya y Syo que no podía perder el tiempo, la verdad era que sería difícil mantener su agenda en un lugar únicamente adaptado para el uso de idols, probablemente encontraría una solución a eso después, pero por ahora… simplemente no quería decir que no sabía qué hacer en un día libre. Suspiró y miró el reloj que yacía en su habitación. Si sólo se quedaba pensando los chicos terminarían y tendría que tener cuidado con lo que hacía una vez más. Sólo quería mantener su mente ocupada en lo que quedaba del día. Podría simplemente ir a una de las salas de música para tratar de despejar su mente con el sonido en algún instrumento, o salir de la mansión en busca de una biblioteca, aunque para esto debería pedir a Shining que consiguiera a alguien que la escoltara. Tal vez incluso algo sencillo como el caminar por los extensos jardines de la mansión podría ser una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

Opciones  
**A)Sala de música**

**B)Biblioteca (fuera del Master Curse)**

**C)Jardines.**

* * *

_Y por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo. No esperaba tardar tres semanas para este largo pero tuve problemas con el teclado de mi computadora y no podía escribir. Ahora que se resolvió el problema espero que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas, todo depende de cuándo dejen el primer comentario ya que les recuerdo que a partir de éste se cuenta una semana para que voten por la opción que gusten (sea en fanfiction o wattpad). Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión~ Nos leemos nwn_


	4. Capítulo 3 Biblioteca

**Capítulo 3 Biblioteca**

No quería perder más tiempo así que se dedicó a buscar una biblioteca.

Los chicos le habían mostrado antes la oficina de Shining así que no fue difícil llegar a ella. Tocó tres veces y tras conseguir permiso de entrar abrió la puerta.

—Con su permiso —entró y quedó de pie frente a su escritorio— Lamento molestarlo, pero me gustaría visitar una biblioteca, y dado que no conozco nada aún, quisiera pedirle que asignara a alguien que pudiera escoltarme a una.

—Eso no es problema, puedo pedirle a uno de nuestros choferes que la lleve. Dado que nuestros idols están descansando no tienen mucho trabajo tampoco.

—Se lo agradezco —hizo una leve reverencia y esperó en su oficina a que el chofer la recogiera en ésta.

En menos de 5 minutos llegó por ella y al llegar al estacionamiento un auto recién llegaba. Alia miró con curiosidad y al abrirse las puertas de la limusina Camus bajó de ésta. No tardó en percatarse de Alia y al intercambiar miradas él sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Señorita Kumari? —preguntó al llegar a ella y ésta asintió.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer?

—He oído sobre usted. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Camus, conde de Permafrost. Actualmente trabajo como idol y soy tutor de Cecil.

—No tenía idea de que hubiera un Conde trabajando con Cecil. Me gustaría poder charlar pero estoy por salir.

—Si no es demasiada molestia ¿Podría acompañarla?

—Sería un honor.

Ambos entraron a la limusina portando una similar sonrisa y, tras una recomendación de Camus, el auto comenzó a andar.

Durante el camino sólo tuvieron una conversación llena de formalidades, fue hasta que entraron a la biblioteca que después de tomar varios libros Alia guardó silencio y Camus comprendió que quería concentrarse. Él también tomó un libro de historia y pasaron horas estando tan sumergidos en lectura que la encargada del lugar les informó que estaban por cerrar y fue por ello que volvieron a la limusina, no sin antes tomar prestados algunos libros más para poder seguir sus estudios en la mansión.

—Fue una tarde muy productiva —comentó Alia con una sonrisa contenta.

—Admito que estoy asombrado, los libros que eligió son bastante avanzados para una joven de su edad.

—Mi educación es estricta, nada que la futura reina de Agnapolis no necesite.

—En ese caso Cecil debería aprender algo de su prometida.

—Al contrario, estoy segura de que hay mucho que yo debería aprender de él —Camus se limitó a contestar con una pequeña risa cortez—. Entonces, ¿conoces a Cecil de hace tiempo?

—Dos años para ser precisos. Hemos llegado a conocernos.

—Que envidia... ¿Realmente se conocen bien?

—Puede que más de lo que quisiera.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, si eres honesto con Cecil no tienes que mantener esta fachada conmigo. Me quedaré en el Master Curse hasta el momento de su retiro, así que sería tedioso para ti tener que mantener esa fachada cada que nos viéramos.

Camus abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Entonces ella se había dado cuenta de que sobre actuaba, suspiró y pronto dejó su actitud de mayordomo para entonces mirarla con una mirada afilada.

—En ese caso, también será tedioso para ti mantener esa fachada tanto tiempo frente a todos.

Alia guardó silencio por unos segundos y poco a poco la sonrisa que mantenía desde su llegada se esfumó.

—Así que… te diste cuenta.

—¿Qué pretendías conseguir con eso?

—Cecil es el príncipe heredero y además mi prometido, debo ser educada y amigable para que se sienta agusto. Como noble sabes que es importante mantener buenas apariencias. Aunque… es extraño —sonrió tristemente— de alguna manera, esperaba que si continuaba así podría convertirme en esa persona.

—¿Sabes que Cecil tiene el don de leer a las personas? No te iba a durar mucho.

—Lo sé, pero ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos desde que llegué. Parece que solo le he traído desgracias.

Camus no dijo nada, quería tener cuidado con ella. Más allá de la sonrisa tranquila que portaba y el trato amable que daba, había mostrado ser alguien de mente perspicaz y personalidad fría, pero aún así, a él no le resultaba difícil leerla, después de todo, era como él, un noble que mantenía las apariencias.

Miró sus ojos, lucían apagados, como si lo último que dijo realmente le afectara. Aquella mirada no duró mucho, pues al notar la mirada del conde sobre ella alzó su rostro con una sonrisa.

—No confías en mí ¿cierto?

—Mi opinión no vale, nada cambiará el hecho de que eres quien está prometida con Cecil. Pero si lo que quieres es que responda a tu pregunta, entonces dudo menos de ti ahora que al principio de nuestro encuentro.

—¿Por qué?

El auto se detuvo al llegar y antes de bajar del auto contestó a su pregunta.

—Porque sé cómo debe comportarse una reina.

Alia no dijo nada. Bajaron del auto y no intercambiaron más palabras mientras recorrían el jardín mas cuando llegaron a la entrada Master Curse Camus se detuvo un momento.

**Opciones. **

**A) Invitarla a hablar de política.**

**B) Invitarla a conversar casualmente. **

**C) Tomar caminos diferentes.**

_Y por poco pero contando sus votos en ambas plataformas ganó la opción de la biblioteca así que, aquí lo tienen._

_Lamento tardar tanto esta ocasión, tuve algunos inconvenientes y cuando tenía tiempo para escribir lo invertía en otros fanfics en los que trabajo. Pero ahora quiero dedicarme en retomar este y al ver que seguían votando supe que también lo estaban esperando._

_Como habrán notado, esta ocasión las decisiones son para Camus pero como siempre, influirá para el rumbo que tome la historia._

_Los capítulos siguen siendo cortos pero conforme avance la historia espero hacerlos más largos._

_En fin, espero que les gustara, ya tienen las opciones arriba para el siguiente capítulo así que ya saben, elijan la que más les gustaria que pasara a continuación. Tienen un lapso de dos semanas a partir del primer comentario para votar (publico en dos plataformas así que tengan en cuenta eso). Las leo en los comentarios nwn_


End file.
